


Me & My New Heart

by Logophile2021



Category: Micky James (Musician)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logophile2021/pseuds/Logophile2021
Summary: In 1973, Jennifer Hazel was a troubled young woman who bit off more than she could chew and ended up getting expelled from her previous school. Her mother's not having it when she threatens to send her to a charm school, but instead she's given a 2nd chance when her mother and stepfather compromise to send her to New York City where she can make a new kind of life.Arriving to the city she's dreamed about all her life, Jennifer finds herself in various situations she wasn't expected to be in. Such as sharing an apartment with two performing arts students, working two jobs with one in day at the other at night, and entering a love triangle during those jobs where one man promises comfort and tokens while the other promises affection and music.What happens when the unpredictable Jennifer continuously encounters the mysterious yet talented rock singer, Micky James at one of her jobs who is not what she initially thought he was?
Relationships: Micky James/Original Character(s), Micky James/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Me & My New Heart

"What is wrong with you? After everything we've sacrificed to ensure a secure future for you, you keep insisting on throwing it away for being so self-centered and disobedient!" This wasn't the first time my mother scolded me for getting into trouble at school or just in general, but this time was much worse since I managed to be expelled from the college I've been attending for 2 years until my teachers found out I had been stealing answers from their tests and sharing them with classmates so they wouldn't fail. Apparently, that's an academic crime for stealing answers and leaking them to students to prevent them from actually trying, but why should how we answer the tests matter if it's still ends up being worth half our fucking grade? I sold the answers to certain students for a fee, so no one could ever rat me out if they were involved. But it took the new Miss Goody Two-shoes who's dating my now ex-boyfriend to report me for breaking the honest policy of the school. I always hated that bitch for stealing my ex, but this was inexcusable and downright despicable. I don't regret what I did to help everyone else out, even if it made my mother disappointed in me. I've never been one to follow the rules if they were meant to be broken anyway. If I regret anything honestly, it was probably disappointing my stepfather, who was literally the only person in my life right now who still had faith in me even though I believe I don't deserve it. 

"Mother", I said in a calm voice to hide my resentments toward her, "I'm not self-centered. I did it for others that needed their grades high enough to advance and then graduate. It was that bitch who took Pierce who decided to rat me out because she saw me talking to him a few days ago. She didn't have any reason to tell on me because she knew she'd pass the stupid test easily, but i guess she wanted everyone to stress out more than she would. It wasn't bad she got me in trouble, but had to get everyone else in trouble too when no one deserved to since all they wanted was to pass their class before the semester ended. She's the one you should be yelling at for being insensitive and selfish, instead of scolding me for breaking some rules for other people." My mother was so upset with everything that she left speechless and turned away from me before asking my stepfather, "You talk some sense into her, I can't deal with this anymore." Well, that kinda stung, but I was a little relieved she was out of my face now. Though, talking to my step-dad was a little harder since he actually cares about me and listens to whenever I might have problems. So when I faced him instead, it hurt me a bit to see him somewhat disappointed by my actions and behavior. He looked down at the ground and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans, looking for something to say. I wasn't sure if trying to apologize would make things any better, so I stayed silent. 

He looked back up at me and started with a calm tone in his voice, "I'm not gonna lecture you in what you've done, Jennifer. I know you're a very smart girl so I know you wouldn't have done this without knowing you'd get caught." Yeah, he's kind of right about that. I was never a hundred percent sure the students I helped would actually stay quiet about what I've done or someone might find out and know it's wrong to keep it a secret. Still, I didn't want to see anyone fail because of some dumb teachers who never understood their own students' struggles with their own schedules. My step-dad continued, "Then again, I knew since the day I came into your life, you were never meant to be placed in a system that prohibited you from doing things that were resourceful yet unethical." That caused me to raise my brows in surprise of what he said about me, since the only other person to know that about me was Pierce, but he couldn't accept that part about me. "But despite the choices you've made since you were a teenager", he said to me, "You should still understand that you deserve a good future even if you don't believe it yourself. And I'm gonna help you to find it. Elsewhere." That last part caught me off-guard as I asked, "Elsewhere? I don't understand." He took one of my hands in his as he explained, "There's no future for you here where everyone believes you're just set up for failure. So I believe it's best that you go somewhere else that isn't here to find where your future lies and no one will ever hold you back from being what makes you you." I was in awe of what my stepfather was proposing, I hardly believed this was real. "Where...Where would that be, Father?" He smiled at me and then asked, "What's the one place you've always wanted to go since you were younger?" "Um, well, it was New York City, but why do you ask?" "Because that's where I'm sending you to with my help until you find where you belong in this world."

**********

It's been over a month since I made the deal with my parents to be given a second chance at being a better person, though I honestly feel like they just wanted to get rid of me. Mainly my mother because she's been so tired and disappointed of my recent behavior for the last couple of years. I never meant to hurt anyone, but I just don't see the point of behaving well and acting like something I'm not if everyone around me still won't respect or care about me. She may never understand me, but I just want her to know I'm not like other women who follow the status quo to please men. My opinion of men changed when my worthless father left my mother when I was still a little girl, and then it worsened when I met my ex-boyfriend, Pierce, who seemed like a nice guy at first but didn't agree with my rebellious demeanor, so he dumped me for a goody two-shoes. I'll admit, I was a bit possessive of him because he always knew how to set me straight sometimes, but I guess he grew tired of it when I never told him how much I liked him. The only man who redeemed my faith that there are good men in this world was surprisingly, my stepfather. Though he hasn't known me my whole life, he's always overlooked the trouble I've caused and believed I was still a good person even though I seemed careless. If I was ever afraid of disappointing anybody, it was my stepfather who's been good to both me and my mother and was everything my real father couldn't be. 

But today, this was the best I could do as I kept my promise to him to try to learn from my mistakes in the past and was moving somewhere new to start a new life where I could rewrite my story and create a new beginning. It was a hard decision to make since I had many doubts attempting to hold me back from trying, but I wasn't going to disappoint my stepfather. He's the only one right now who believes I can change myself for the better. I remembered some old dreams I had of being a fashion designer and modeling my own clothing line. I believed the best place to fulfill that reborn dream was a place I always wanted to live in: New York City. I was on a first-class flight provided to me by my stepfather who gave me enough money in checks to fly to New York and to find a place to live in until I find some jobs that will help pay for rent and food after. Contrary to what most might believe, my stepfather was better than my actual dad. I was never close to my father since he only married my mother for her money and then left us to spend money from another woman's pocket. We didn't have much to help us until I was in high school and my mom found a husband who owned his own general store back home and we were happy that he wasn't a dick like my previous father. Still, I was messed up for the longest time of my youth, upset that my mom settled for less and didn't know how to keep a good guy for herself from the beginning. Probably explains why I was so possessive of my ex-boyfriend when we were still together and even after we broke up. He seemed like the most perfect guy for me and I guess I was afraid I'd end up like my mother by choosing the wrong guy to marry and have kids with. 

I've never traveled before on a plane, but this was probably the most exhilarating thing I might ever do and when I watched through the window, I felt my breath taken away as I arrived closer over New York state, and it was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in my life. I've never seen buildings so tall and the water was so blue and glistening, it was almost like a dream. I remember when I was younger and I would see these beautiful models in magazines from the runway shows in New York, and Fashion Week in the fall was always the best time of the year for me. I always got inspired to make something worthy of being shown off like all the elegant ensembles displayed at the shows. I hit a bit of a depression though, when I wanted to apply to fashion school a long time ago, but it was too expensive and my mother believed it was a waste of time and money. That's when I stopped believing in my dream and settled for a regular old university, never feeling happy again after that. Most likely one of the reasons I was careless with my studies and let my grades drop when I refused to turn in assignments on time or actually attempt to do them. 

When I finally got off, I took the first taxi that stopped for me and asked the driver to take me to a bank where I could deposit my checks. I rode through many streets of the city and admired the sights I was passing by. Sights such as Radio City Music Hall, the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty and the Brooklyn Bridge were all mine to treasure and value in my eyes and mind. It's one thing to see all these historic and iconic places on a screen or in a picture book, but to be able to see them with your very own, undeniable eyes is something else entirely. After a couple of minutes, the driver stopped at a small bank that my checks belonged to and I entered to walk up to the front desk and ask for them to be cashed. It took them about 15 minutes, but I was able to have enough money to find at least a small apartment where I could live for a while until I saved enough to buy my own place. I asked the driver where I could find the cheapest apartment building to live in, and he drove me to a run-down neighborhood that seemed a bit dodgy, but hopefully I would be able to manage it. As I got out of the car and paid the taxi driver, I walked up to the apartment building in front of me and wondered if this was really the best option. No, no! I shouldn't complain if I got this far. 

I walked inside and stepped closer to the front desk where the building's owner must be as an old man sat in a chair and had his eyes closed. I spoke up, "Ahem, hello?", he jumped in his seat and startled me for a second. He sat up straight and cleared his throat before he looked at me and asked, "You lost or something, girlie?" I shook my head and asked, "Do you have any available rooms I can rent out here?" He narrowed his eyes at me skeptically and looked through a list on his desk. A couple of seconds later, he said to me, "Sorry, miss. All occupied here." I was disappointed to hear that and was about to thank him and leave, but then a young man and young woman around my age walked inside from the front door and seemed a little upset. The girl spoke as she fixed the belt around her skirt, "Well, I guess that does it for me this season." The boy spoke then, his voice a bit more feminine than usual, "Daisy, please, you are not the one who lost. It was that bitch who almost pushed you down the stairs and that's why she's not rooming with us anymore." The girl, Daisy, still seemed worried, "I know, Neil, but now we won't have enough to pay to keep our apartment room. I don't have the time to find another job and you are already working triple shifts at the shoe factory. I didn't want this to happen to us, we've barely gotten halfway into our term at the arts academy and I don't want to give that up." 

"You won't have to...", they turned to me after I made my declaration and I took a deep breath before speaking to them once more. "Um, sorry to overhear your conversation, but I have some money to help you out with your rent for now, if you'll be kind enough to let me room with you until I have enough money of my own to find my own place." They looked at me skeptically, and I was starting to regret making my proposal. Then Daisy walked forward to stand in front of me and hold out her hand and tell me, "Let's see how you do, roomie." My eyes widened as she smiled at me and I confirmed our deal by shaking her hand. Neil came up to me and shook my hand as well as he excitedly exclaimed, "Looks like we've got a new sister to welcome! Welcome to The Big Apple, darling!!!"


End file.
